The Fourth Dragon Slayer
by phoenixanne
Summary: A girl enters Magnolia with a rough start. Natsu ends up saving her from a groups of guys attacking her. She joins Fairy Tail being their fourth dragon slayer. The dragon slayer of water. But that isn't the only secret she holds. This girl is Nellie Anne.
1. Chapter 1

The Fourth Dragon Slayer

A girl of no more than 17 had just entered Magnolia. Recollecting and barely looking where she was walking. Things headed south when she bumped into a group of people her own age. "Oh… S-Sorry my bad." She said.

"Yeah of course it is." The obvious leader said. She started walking away when he grabbed her, "You think you can just walk away with a simple apology? Well you cant." He asked his group what to do with her. His grip on her was extremely tight. Everytime she tried to break free, his grip only got tighter and tighter, until it felt like her collarbone would break. "You cant just attack anyone unarmed, less a woman!" the next thing she knew she was free of the mans grip and they fought a man in a vest and a scarf. Feeling very shy she slowly inched away blushing. After all had run away in cowardice, the man in the vest extended his arm. "I'm Natsu."

"N-Nessie Anne."

"So Nessie, why did those guys choose you as prey?"

"I honestly dont understand myself, all I did was bump into one, and since they weren't wizards I couldn't use magic."

"You're a wizard? What kind of magic do you use?"

"Dragon Slayer Magic, why?" he then grabbed her arm and dragged in the direction of Magnolia's guild, Fairy Tail. "Natsu, where are you dragging me?"

"To Fairy Tail there are some people that I know would love to meet you. Er, at least one." she yanked her arm free and started rubbing it.

"Natsu, slow down and let me tell you this, I can't stay here long because after a couple of days I'm heading towards the mountains to look for the dragon who raised me." he grabbed her arm again and said,"Doesn't matter you need to meet these people Nellie. You've already met one." he turned around and gave her a big smile, that only made her giggle and follow him.

"Alright I'll meet them."

* * *

Natsu busted through Fairy Tail's main door with Nellie still in tow. He quickly found Wendy sitting next to Gajeel only because Lily,Happy,and Carla were sitting near.

"Wendy,Gajeel meet Nellie!"

"Umm...Hi." Nellie said while looking at her feet apprehensively.

"Hello Nellie!" Wendy said with a giant smile.

"Yo, Natsu why are you introducing her to us?" Gajeel said.

"She has something in common with us, she's a Dragon Slayer." to Nellie it seemed that the whole guild was looking at her now. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, and it would echo. Even Gajeel turned around to get a look at the girl.

"Yeah, I'm the Dragon Slayer of Water. Why are all three of you Dragon Slayers?" as if on cue they all said yes.

"Air."

"Iron."

"Fire." her face immediatly lit up. No more traces of apprehension what so ever.

"Have any of you seen Aqua? I've been looking since was 10! And I'm still looking! Any little clue will help! Please!" they all looked down with sullen faces.

"None of them have seen their Dragons since seven years ago." said Carla

"Aye!" said Happy. Nellie's bag then started to rustle. A small green and yellow cat crawled out onto her shoulder. Rubbing its eyes it said,"Nellie, why is it so loud?"

"Oh! Zedge! I'm sorry we woke you!"

"Cat!" said all three Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers. He then looked up to see three more of his kind.

"There are more of me? Cool! I'm not alone any more!" Zedge said. He hopped to the counter that they all were sitting down on and sat next to them himself.

"Anyway back to the subject, they all have been looking for their own dragons and haven't found anything. Less your dragon. They've checked this area upside down and backwards and haven't found any dragon." Carla said.

"Oh," Nellie looked nervous again, "I see. Thank you. I was planning on slowing my search down anyway. I haven't had a place to call my own in a while, much less a bed."

* * *

"Well who's this?" said a man at the guild open doors.  
"Master! Welcome home Master!" Mirajane said.

"Sorry sir. Natsu just wanted to meet these people." Nellie said twiddling her thumbs.

"No problem young lady, what brings you to Magnolia?" Makarov said looking her up and down. Noticing his actions and reacting appropriately Nellie said,"I-I wa-was j-just heading to th-the mount-tains to-to l-look for my dr-dragon mother."

"Now I know why Natsu brought you here."

"Umm... Sir?"

"Call me Makarov, it's all right."

"Alright! Makarov sir? I was wondering if maybe I could join your guild? I was planning on slowing my search for Aqua soon and this seems to be the best oppurtunity. Since there are other Dragon Slayers here."

"Cut the sir and both you and your cat can join Fairy Tail." her face lit up like a child on Christmas morning, for this was a gift.

* * *

**So I'll try to update every week. Maybe faster if you R and R. To see rough edits go to .com/ Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Fourth Dragon Slayer

A girl of no more than 17 had just entered Magnolia. Recollecting and barely looking where she was walking. Things headed south when she bumped into a group of people her own age. "Oh… S-Sorry my bad." She said.

"Yeah of course it is." The obvious leader said. She started walking away when he grabbed her, "You think you can just walk away with a simple apology? Well you cant." He asked his group what to do with her. His grip on her was extremely tight. Everytime she tried to break free, his grip only got tighter and tighter, until it felt like her collarbone would break. "You cant just attack anyone unarmed, less a woman!" the next thing she knew she was free of the mans grip and they fought a man in a vest and a scarf. Feeling very shy she slowly inched away blushing. After all had run away in cowardice, the man in the vest extended his arm. "I'm Natsu."

"N-Nessie Anne."

"So Nessie, why did those guys choose you as prey?"

"I honestly dont understand myself, all I did was bump into one, and since they weren't wizards I couldn't use magic."

"You're a wizard? What kind of magic do you use?"

"Dragon Slayer Magic, why?" he then grabbed her arm and dragged in the direction of Magnolia's guild, Fairy Tail. "Natsu, where are you dragging me?"

"To Fairy Tail there are some people that I know would love to meet you. Er, at least one." she yanked her arm free and started rubbing it.

"Natsu, slow down and let me tell you this, I can't stay here long because after a couple of days I'm heading towards the mountains to look for the dragon who raised me." he grabbed her arm again and said,"Doesn't matter you need to meet these people Nellie. You've already met one." he turned around and gave her a big smile, that only made her giggle and follow him.

"Alright I'll meet them."

* * *

Natsu busted through Fairy Tail's main door with Nellie still in tow. He quickly found Wendy sitting next to Gajeel only because Lily,Happy,and Carla were sitting near.

"Wendy,Gajeel meet Nellie!"

"Umm...Hi." Nellie said while looking at her feet apprehensively.

"Hello Nellie!" Wendy said with a giant smile.

"Yo, Natsu why are you introducing her to us?" Gajeel said.

"She has something in common with us, she's a Dragon Slayer." to Nellie it seemed that the whole guild was looking at her now. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, and it would echo. Even Gajeel turned around to get a look at the girl.

"Yeah, I'm the Dragon Slayer of Water. Why are all three of you Dragon Slayers?" as if on cue they all said yes.

"Air."

"Iron."

"Fire." her face immediatly lit up. No more traces of apprehension what so ever.

"Have any of you seen Aqua? I've been looking since was 10! And I'm still looking! Any little clue will help! Please!" they all looked down with sullen faces.

"None of them have seen their Dragons since seven years ago." said Carla

"Aye!" said Happy. Nellie's bag then started to rustle. A small green and yellow cat crawled out onto her shoulder. Rubbing its eyes it said,"Nellie, why is it so loud?"

"Oh! Zedge! I'm sorry we woke you!"

"Cat!" said all three Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers. He then looked up to see three more of his kind.

"There are more of me? Cool! I'm not alone any more!" Zedge said. He hopped to the counter that they all were sitting down on and sat next to them himself.

"Anyway back to the subject, they all have been looking for their own dragons and haven't found anything. Less your dragon. They've checked this area upside down and backwards and haven't found any dragon." Carla said.

"Oh," Nellie looked nervous again, "I see. Thank you. I was planning on slowing my search down anyway. I haven't had a place to call my own in a while, much less a bed."

* * *

"Well who's this?" said a man at the guild open doors.  
"Master! Welcome home Master!" Mirajane said.

"Sorry sir. Natsu just wanted to meet these people." Nellie said twiddling her thumbs.

"No problem young lady, what brings you to Magnolia?" Makarov said looking her up and down. Noticing his actions and reacting appropriately Nellie said,"I-I wa-was j-just heading to th-the mount-tains to-to l-look for my dr-dragon mother."

"Now I know why Natsu brought you here."

"Umm... Sir?"

"Call me Makarov, it's all right."

"Alright! Makarov sir? I was wondering if maybe I could join your guild? I was planning on slowing my search for Aqua soon and this seems to be the best oppurtunity. Since there are other Dragon Slayers here."

"Cut the sir and both you and your cat can join Fairy Tail." her face lit up like a child on Christmas morning, for this was a gift.

* * *

**So I'll try to update every week. Maybe faster if you R and R. To see rough edits go to .com/ Thanks guys!**


End file.
